MTRO Make Them Realize Operation!
by 2three.abi
Summary: Narumi's eyes shone, as he remembered the way Mikan said those words to him. She was but a thirteen year old that time, but he knew that the young brunette has some feelings for Natsume at that young age. This is my first fic, so please be nice. RXR! :


Gakuen Alice? Disclaimed

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Thank you.

Making Them Realize

Current location: Room 205, Alice Grand Hotel, Central town time and day: 9:45 a.m. on a bright sunny Saturday

Narumi cleared his throat, as soon as everyone got in their meeting place, to have this 'special meeting' started. He looked around to check if everyone he called for was here and nodded after making sure that everyone did come after all. For that matter, aside from the other instances in his gay life, he thanked his precious Human Pheromone alice, for it saved him countless of times before. And now, _Let's put it to meaningful use, _he quoted when an idea came across his mind two nights ago.

Oh yes, he did use his alice on these poor beings. Everyone still shivers on the thought when Narumi used his alice on them. (_Oh! What a nightmare! Stop it please! _a certain mind-reader thought.)

Some were annoyed and two people or four were excited for this rendezvous.

"Why am I here again?" an irritated Jinno-sensei asked, glaring hard at Narumi. But to his utter disappointment, the blonde just shrugged his shoulders and hummed happily while he was being busy in front of his laptop.

"You better have an acceptable explanation for me being here, sensei."

Narumi felt shivers down his spine when he looked at her, throwing cold and deadly glares at him. "I have to finish another invention for a special client," Hotaru continued. He giggled nervously, not quite sure on how to answer her, or even give her an explanation.

"Imai, stop giving sensei a silent death threat," a blushing Ruka said and he blushed a little more when Hotaru looked at him straight in his cerulean eyes.

"Oh. So bunny boy wants all the blackmail to himself. Why not say so earlier? If that's what you want, that's what you'll get, Nogi."

Ruka was about to protest but then, a familiar 'tick' was heard. A few seconds later, something cold and hard was pressed on his temple.

"Mini baka gun version 1. It's the best during closed ranged shooting, and Hotaru-sama guarantees pleasure to the mini baka gun owner in hitting his target five times as hard as the original baka gun itself. What's more? It's small, that's why it's easy to hide," Hotaru said to particularly no one, and pressed the trigger. Everyone winced, even Jinno-sensei gripped his seat tighter, when the small gun with the power of five baka guns, sent Ruka flying and crashing onto the room's clean white wall.

"If you want to purchase," she looked at everyone, making them shiver because of fear, "you know where to find me," she said. Then, the evil inventor smirked and took out her trusted camera to seize this moment of Ruka's embarrassment for her own gain.

"Mind if I butt in?" a handsome man, Misaki-sensei nervously gulped then asked, "But what are we exactly doing here, and what kind of things are we going to discuss here, Narumi?"

Narumi pushed his glasses, which (if I might add) was only for fashion, and was ready to say something when Koko, the mischievous mind-reader, beat him to it.

"To make Natsume and Mikan realize what they really feel for each other!" he excitedly exclaimed, earning a groan from Narumi himself.

"Koko! Why do you always have to read my mind and tell them the most important of things?"

"You called me here just for this? Are you kidding, sensei? As the president of the Natsume-Ruka Fanclub, I won't tolerate this! Natsume-sama only belongs to the members of the fanclub, especially to me!"

A sigh escaped from Mochu, Sumire's current boyfriend, as he tried to keep her calm. _Everything's still the same, _he thought bitterly. Heavens knows, as well as Sumire, that he was jealous of Natsume, the way the fire caster captured Sumire's heart easily without going through a lot of chasing, teasing and worst, humiliating himself. Once again, he sighed, as he rubbed Sumire's arm gently, hoping to keep her calm. He looked at her face, her eyes… and surprisingly, she did calm down.

Sumire closed her eyes and counted one to ten. She knew what Mochu was thinking right now that's why she shut her mouth. She also mentally agreed to help Narumi in this crazy idea of him. Little that she know, (or did she forgot?), that the mind-reader was reading everyone's mind and was happy when he heard Sumire agree to this plan.

Narumi's eyes flashed when Koko whispered to his ear. He animatedly clapped, as he told everyone to settle down before motioning to starting the meeting. The blonde typed something on his laptop, clicked some icons and asked for Yuu's help, who was silent during the whole time, in connecting the projector to his laptop.

He grinned widely when a PowerPoint presentation flashed through the projector's lens. Two 'so cute' remarks were heard and a few giggles followed it.

Narumi looked at Nonoko and Anna with stars in his eyes, as they started to jump and squeal for joy. It was then that a cough prevented Narumi from hugging Misaki, a sign that they should really start this meeting.

Misaki looked at Jinno-sensei with gratitude in his eyes. The older man nodded and looked away, hoping for the hundredth time this day that this pathetic little idea of Narumi be over.

After fixing himself, _No need for that, baka! Hotaru interjected, _but he still continued by the way, ignoring the mini baka gun's 'ticks' as he fixed his blonde hair, his frilly shirt. No, it's polo. No, it's… okay. I don't know.

The first slide even has Narumi's picture on it and Hotaru remembered that she was the one who took that photo three years ago. He was gently smiling at the camera with his left hand on his forehead, slightly brushing his blonde locks. Mochu and Misaki-sensei fought the urge to puke, but barely won it.

Narumi coughed a cough or two and began to read what was flashing on the room's white wall.

**MAKE THEM REALIZE Operation (MTRO)**

(Before the graduation, that is)

The theme colors almost made all the males in the group, even Sumire, groan. Slide's background was utterly bright pink, the texts were colored with a contrasting dark purple color, making the presentation more girly to all the males inside room 205.

Nonoko and Anna squealed again, as Narumi clicked proceeded to the next slide.

**The Natsume Hyuuga Symptoms**

This time, the words were colored with a dark red color, matching Natsume's eye color. Narumi took a deep breath and read the few symptoms he had observed from the fire caster over the years.

He was not that cold whenever 'my daughter' is around him.

He would blush (though faintly; he would even try hiding it with his bangs) whenever 'my daughter' is near him.

He would smirk; smile a little even, every time he hears 'my daughter' say "YOU PERVERT!"

He learns to speak whenever 'my daughter' speaks to him.

Whenever 'my daughter' is late, he would scan the entire room to look for 'my daughter'. He would smile a little every time 'my daughter' comes in, panting because of running from the dormit…

Then, a loud, "At every number, why does it have this 'my daughter' thing? It's annoying the hell out me, baka sensei," Hotaru exclaimed, though not so loud, making the blonde stop from reading what was in the slides. Narumi laughed nervously, then proceeded to the next slide.

**The Mikan 'My daughter' Sakura Symptoms**

Narumi paused for a second, taking a look at Hotaru, but regretted it afterwards. The young inventor was sending him another death glare, that's why, but Narumi was used to it, so he just shrugged and continued. Even though he could still feel her evil, evil, EVIL glare on his back. He proceeded to read the words, this time, colored in a lighter shade of orange.

'My daughter' would look away whenever she notices Natsume looking at her, with her cheeks heavily blushing.

'My daughter' asked me to teach her how to treat wounds on her third year here in the academy. I even asked her why. Blushing, she replied, "So that whenever Natsume returns from one of his missions, I would be there for him, taking care of him."

Narumi's eyes shone, as he remembered the way Mikan said those words to him. She was but a thirteen year old that time, but he knew that the young brunette has some feelings for Natsume at that young age.

He, Anna, Nonoko and even Sumire sighed all at the same time. The three girl's cheeks were flushed as they imagine Mikan treating a tired and bruised Natsume inside the fire caster's room every time he returns after a mission.

'_Okay_,' Sumire thought, '_maybe she really deserves Natsume-sama after all.'_

"Glad you finally stepped into the light," Koko smiled _his _smile, enigmatic but genuine. This made a pink-haired girl blush heavily, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her yellow sundress which ends two inches under her knees. The blonde teacher noticed this and, though quite unsure who Koko was referring to earlier.

Koko, still mentally laughing at Sumire, for once had forgotten to activate his alice, making Anna sigh with relief. And then, after taking a meaningful glance to Anna (she blushed once again, thinking she was so close at humiliating herself), Narumi decided to continue reading and adding some remarks after each number. But as he motion to read number three, Koko silently asked…

"Anna, you were so close at humiliating yourself to whom?"

Anna blushed, but reminded herself not to think of it. For all she knew, Koko was currently reading her mind, trying to figure out that she has a big crush on…

"You have a big crush on whom?"

"N-noth-thing… Koko… I was just… ano… thinking about… Natsume…"

Everyone gasped at what they have heard. Even Jinno-sensei, who was now attentively listening to Narumi's blah blah's, gasped and he nearly fell from his chair. He already found Narumi's plan brilliant, as he thought that maybe… just maybe, the Black Cat would finally soften up if he does have Mikan with him. Besides… the Alice festival was near, meaning… two weeks without teaching those annoying students._ Oh, heaven! Finally! _And of course… _I'm not busy… so instead of having nothing to do, I better agree to Narumi-sensei's plan._

And for the first time for years, Jinno-sensei cracked a smile. _This is getting exciting!_ he thought, not minding the students around him (and Hotaru taking pictures of him), gaping like mad for only now in their student life in the academy that Jinno-sensei actually SMILED.

But for Koko, let's say he missed this opportunity (?) of seeing Jinno-sensei smile. But, oh how relieved he was at that time, mentally thanking God that he was the only one with the mind-reading alice there inside the room.

_So Anna has a huge crush on Natsume, huh? I guess…_

But before he could even continue what he was thinking, Anna exclaimed…

"Oh no! I was thinking about Natsume and Mikan ending up together in the end! N-not t-that, Kok-ko!"

"Oh!" all of them manage to say, except Hotaru, who was still busy taking photos.

_Okay, so she got me there. Whoooh! _Koko thought with his gentle smile written on his face while looking at Narumi's direction, as the latter decided on continuing what he started. _Too much interruptions_, the blonde teacher thought.

Narumi coughed once again, to get their attention, and he found Nonoko standing beside him, offering him some… candies? He tried not to pout but smiled when Nonoko told him what those little cadies truly were.

"They're lozenges, sensei. Different flavored ones. I made them myself. And I thought you needed to take some. You've been coughing a lot today, sensei," Nonoko said.

"How thoughtful you are, Nonoko! Waaa~! All of my students are so nice to me! I could die any minute!"

"Oh, please," Hotaru said while looking at her digital camera, checking all the pictures, "just die and do us a favor, baka sensei."

Narumi coughed once again, as he reminded himself that ALMOST ALL of his students were nice to him. _Oh, I can feel my tears coming! So cruel, Hotaru-chan! So_

He stopped his trail of thoughts when he heard a sudden 'tick'. He glanced at the inventor as sweat trickled down his temples.

"You better continue, _sensei_," Hotaru said, emphasizing the last word.

The blonde gulped, but continue by the way.

'My daughter' would stammer (glances to Anna) as she talks to him.

'My daughter' was happy when Natsume once called her by her name. (Narumi: _She was practically blushing when she told me that!_)

'My daughter' and I always talked about him every time she decides to sleep over. (Narumi: _She would talk about him until the moment she falls asleep… See how much Natsume means to her?_)

'My daughter' dreams about him… NOT WET ONES, PERVERTS! (Misaki-sensei: **Excuse me, but you're the only one thinking about perverted thoughts here, Narumi!**) How would I know? Simple. 'My daughter' talks in her sleep. (Smiles)

The girls took a deep breath, and sighed dreamily. _Who would have thought that Mikan__? Haaay, _they thought.

"So… on with the third slide, ne?" the blonde supposed. He looked at everyone, who, for the first time that day, didn't tell him to shut up. So… he pressed the next button and continued…

**POSSIBILITIES**

**I, Narumi, a teacher in Alice Academy, hereby speculate that…**

**On Natsume's side: **Natsume realized his feelings for Mikan a long time ago, probably since my daughter arrived in the academy. But knowing him, he won't say a thing until he was forced into saying it. Or worse, before you can even force him, he'll probably burn you alive. (Narumi: _Oh, the fear of losing my beauty! The horror!)_

**On Mikan's side: **Mikan, as dense as she was, only realized her feelings when they reached high school. In the early years, she may have feelings for Natsume but she's not quite aware of it… yet, at that time.

"She may not know it, but I do," Hotaru said, as put another crab meat inside her mouth.

_Where the hell did she get those?_

"I went out, idiots," she rolled her eyes and continued, "So as I was saying, even if she's not aware of what she feels towards Hyuuga, I know that he means a lot to that baka. I'm the first one to know by the way, that the fire caster also feels the same way for her."

Everyone looked at the eating Hotaru, quite surprised on what she told them. Okay. So the cold inventor wasn't that cold when it comes to Mikan, ne? Despite the _baka calling_ and the _You-owe-me-this-much-when-are-you-going-to-pay-me? attitude _towards the brunette, she still treats Mikan like a sister.

For the fifth slide, it says…

**PLANS AND ASSIGNMENTS (For every one of us)**

**Jinno-sensei:** First, give detention to Mikan and Natsume, making them clean the whole classroom (or anything that will make them spend time with each other). Second, appoint Natsume as Mikan's personal tutor in math.

**Misaki-sensei: **It's time for the "baby project". Appoint all students, who have partners, be husband and wife for a month. (Narumi: _Mikan and Natsume are partners! Am I brilliant or what? _EVERYONE:_ We already know they're partners, idiot!_)

**Ruka, Anna, Hotaru: **Anna and Hotaru will convince Mikan to go to the Central Town; Ruka will tell Natsume the same. Plan of something to do there… Let them spend time with each other, kids. (Anna: **We're not kids anymore, sensei!**)

**Koko, Mochu: **Plan a sleepover at Natsume's room. Try to make him say something about his feelings.

**Nonoko, Yuu: (DESPERATE MEASURE. Last choice if the rest won't work!) **Make a TRUTH POTION and make Mikan and Natsume drink them. Let them admit their feelings with its help!

**Sumire, Narumi: **…

"Hmm…" Narumi thought, gently touching his chin. "Sumire, you and I are gonna…" PAUSE…

Sumire leaned, ears focused on what they're going to contribute on bringing Natsume and Mikan together. She listened to Narumi earlier and decided that the one for her Natsume-sama was Mikan after all. _I have Mochu now,_ she happily thought as she leaned closer to Narumi, who was still motionless in front of his laptop. And then, he opened his mouth and Sumire excitedly giggled. She's going to enjoy this matchmaking!

Narumi sighed when he saw the excitement in Sumire's eyes. Then he said, "Okay, Sumire. I know that we will figure something out… eventually," and everybody, especially Sumire, fell out of their chair.

The blonde teacher scratched his head when they saw their reaction. "Okay, so now, I will give you the schedules for our future meetings regarding this… ahem… operation," Narumi said, after everyone recovered from falling out of their chairs.

**FUTURE MEETINGS (SCHEDULES)**

We, MTROs (as we call ourselves), will meet every other week after the first meeting to see if there are some improvements regarding this _**serious**_ matter. Same time, same place. (BUT IN CASE OF EMERGENCY MEETINGS, IF SOMETHING IMPORTANT OCCURS, KINDLY APPROACH ME, NARUMI, AND WE'LL DECIDE WHEN TO DISCUSS ABOUT THOSE IMPORTANT MATTERS. THANK YOU.)

Narumi sighed when everybody finally left. He was giving himself a pat on the back for a job well done today and he was sure that Mikan and Natsume would thank him in the near future. Little did he know, that Mikan and Natsume were together, and somehow made their own way on finally becoming a couple.

UNDER THE SAKURA TREE…

"Achoo!" Natsume sneezed for the umpteenth time that day. What's wrong with him? Is he gonna catch a cold? Is he gonna be sick? _No,_ he mentally prayed_, please no... Not when we finally got together. No! Let me kiss her first, damn cold!_

"Natsume, what's wr- Achoo!"

Natsume looked at her and wondered, _are we both gonna be sick?_

"Polka, are you- Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

They sneezed at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed… well, Mikan laughed and Natsume smiled.

"Maybe someone's talking about us," Mikan said, before snuggling close to Natsume.

"Hn," was his only reply. He took out a manga and began to read.

Surely, the MTROs won't need to make their plans work when they find out on Monday.

:))

END


End file.
